Discipline
by LinKiePu
Summary: Songfic. Cena/OC


**A/N: This was written quite a while ago, but I was kinda iffy about posting this one for a few reasons... One, it was a lame excuse to write a REALLY GRAPHIC SEX SCENE (yeah, that was my warning), two, someone might report it and it'll get deleted off anyway, and three, you guys are probably gonna think it's sleazy and hate me for it. But anyway, yeah. Read if you dare, if not, that's okay. **

**Disclaimer: **John Cena belongs to the WWE.. and 'Discipline' belongs to Janet Jackson

**--**

**Discipline**

**--  
**

"_John,_" Logan Parker moaned, rolling her head back against the pillow as she lay naked on the bed… _their_ bed. But John wasn't there. Having a wrestler for a boyfriend had its ups and downs—the fact that John was hardly ever home due to a busy schedule was a down. Logan was used to it for the most part; he would be gone for a week or two at a time, but he would always come home; and he never failed to show her exactly how much he missed her. But this time it was different. The WWE was on their European tour, which meant that they would be gone for one whole month.

One whole month without tasting John's kisses, one whole month without touching his body, and one whole month without feeling him inside of her. It was only the third week, but it was already too much for Logan to bear.

Logan let out another moan as she squirmed on the bed. The vibrating toy buried between her legs was nowhere near as satisfying as John himself, but it would have to do. She felt guilty for pleasuring herself when she could have just been patient and waited, but it was impossible. She needed release.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Baby, stop making that face," John Cena chuckled, nudging Logan softly. "It's not that bad." They, along with the rest of the WWE superstars, were at the JFK airport, waiting for their flight to be called._

_Logan, who was sporting a permanent pout, begged to differ. "It's one whole month, Johnny. What am I gonna do without you?"_

_John pulled Logan into a tight hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "Lots of things," he reassured her. "Joanie and Frankie are still gonna be here."_

"_But it won't be the same," Logan argued. "I'm gonna be John-deprived."_

"_You'll be fine, babe," he said, gently rubbing circles into her back. "And I promise I'm gonna make it up to you once I get back."_

"_How," Logan challenged, raising her eyebrow suggestively._

_John smirked. "Let's just say you won't be sleeping the first week that I'm back."_

"_A whole week?" Logan grinned. Oh, how she couldn't wait for John to come back and he hadn't even left yet._

"_Yeah," John confirmed. "I'm gonna be Logan-deprived," he repeated his girlfriend's words, "and I'll need a release. A really good, really long release."_

"_Ooh," Logan giggled softly. She leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "how about I give you a really good release right now before you leave?"_

_John pulled away slightly and gazed down at her, looking to see if she was serious. "Word?"_

"_Mmhmm," Logan nodded, and John grinned._

_Grabbing Logan by the hand, John was about to lead her to the nearest bathroom but was stopped at the sound of McMahon's voice. "Okay, everyone. Time to go!"_

_The couple stopped in their tracks and sighed heavily. Why did they have to leave now, when John was already getting hard? The WWE Champ looked down at his girlfriend and gave her an apologetic smile. "Bad timing," he tried to joke to lighten the situation._

_Logan's face pouted once again and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you, babe," she told him in a muffled voice as she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent._

"_I know, baby. I'm gonna miss you too," John said, taking in the smell of her shampoo. "Don't do anything freaky without me, okay?"_

"_Okay," Logan smiled softly. She closed her eyes as John leaned down to give her a passionate kiss._

"_I love you," John whispered as he pulled away._

"_I love you too," Logan replied back sadly, watching as John headed towards the terminals._

_One whole month. That was all Logan could think of during the car ride home. "You'll be needing this," Joanie said, tossing a black plastic bag to Logan._

"_What is it?" Logan asked, too scared to actually look inside._

"_Just trust me," Joanie said once again. "It'll help you ease the.. loneliness.. while John is away.."_

_That night, Logan opened the bag to find a vibrating toy in it, and Joanie was right; it would be the help she needed to ease her loneliness._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Logan bit her lip and whimpered as she continued to pleasure herself. She bucked her hips against the dildo, pushing it as far in as it could go. Although it moved inside her, not even the vibrations hitting her spot could give her the release she longed for.

Turning her head to the side, she inhaled deeply; the bed still smelled like him—like _them—_and she used that scent to imagine him on top of her, kissing her, making love to her, making her feel things that only he was capable of doing.

_**I misbehaved, done some things I know I shouldn't do**_

_**I touched myself, even though you told me not to**_

_**you commanded me to wait for you I tried**_

_**But I can smell you on my sheets**_

_**Taste you on my skin so vividly**_

_**Daddy I disobeyed you**_

_**Now I want you to come punish me**_

"About _fucking_ time," John growled as he got into the taxi. Today was supposed to be a good day, but somehow it had gone completely awry. He had asked Vince, _begged_ him, for the a few days off just so he could see Logan. Apparently, going one month without seeing her really wasn't easy to do; John was _dying_ to see her and to touch her again. He was going to go crazy if he didn't soon, but thankfully, McMahon let him go.

John was excited to find an immediate flight to Tampa, Florida and took it without a second thought; the sooner he got to Logan, the better. However, the flight had been delayed an hour. Then after that, it was delayed for another hour. The plane ride wasn't any better. He was surrounded by babies crying and little kids complaining. Then, at the Tampa airport, his luggage was misplaced, and he had to wait another hour or so to get it back. Aside from that, fans left and right were coming up to him for pictures and autographs. After that, he gave up two taxis to families who needed it more than he did, and while he waited for another one, it had started to rain… _hard._

"I just wanna go home and fuck my girl!" John had said loudly as he looked up towards the sky. Why was God being so mean to him? "Is that too much to ask for?"

John sighed in partial frustration and partial relief as the taxi headed towards his house. He imagined opening the door and having Logan run to him and jump into his arms. Then he would take her upstairs to the bed (the couch would have been fine too), lay her down, and fuck her like no tomorrow. He was getting antsy just sitting in the cab.

The ride to his house from the airport shouldn't have been more than thirty minutes, but it felt like _days_ before the driver finally pulled up to the front gate. "Thanks man," John hurriedly said, tossing a few big bills into the front seat. He grabbed his single luggage and nearly sprinted towards the house. He could feel himself getting hard as he neared the front door, thinking of how he would finally see Logan and touch her once again.

John quickly opened the door and stepped inside, expecting to see a very happy and surprised Logan, but frowned when he realized that no one was there. "Logan? Baby?" He called out, but nothing. He stood in the living room, pondering over where his girlfriend could have gone, when he heard it. John froze and perked his ears, listening intently.

"_Ohh, god.." _It was definitely Logan's voice, and she was… _moaning?_ John followed her voice up the stairs to where the bedroom door was slightly ajar.

_Oh hell no_, John thought as he heard Logan moaning and whimpering on the other side of the door. She was having sex with someone else in _his_ house! He was not about to be played for a fool. But now he had to figure out what to do next. Should he be stealthy about it, or should he just burst in?

--

_Logan? Baby? _Logan swore she heard John's voice calling her name, but maybe it was just her mind playing games with her. She was sexually deprived after all. Holding the vibrator to her clit, Logan closed her eyes and rolled her head against the pillow as she used her free hand to trace circles around her hardening nipples. "Ohh, god.."

--

Deciding to go for the first option, John slowly peeked through the crack in the door. What he saw almost made his heart stop, and he felt himself hardening right away. Logan was on the bed…naked…and she was playing with herself. _Where the hell did she get that,_ John thought to himself as he saw, and heard, the vibrating toy moving between Logan's legs. Watching her touch herself excited John to no end. Never before had he seen something so erotic; Logan had never done anything like _this_ before, at least not in front of him. He heard Logan moan again, and John closed his eyes, running a hand over the bulge in his shorts. He wanted to burst through the door and show her what a real cock felt like, but he worried that if he did, she would stop, and he didn't want her to stop.

--

"Mmm," Logan moaned again, the vibrations of the toy slowly sending her closer to a climax. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she swore she saw John through the crack in the door. But maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her; she hoped not. "John…" She whispered, rubbing the vibrator up and down her spot quickly. "John…_Johnny_…" She bucked her hips against it and rolled her head back against the pillow, gasping for air as she finally came. She slowed her hips down to a stop and tossed the vibrator aside. "John.." she whimpered, gazing directly at him.

_**Babe I need some discipline tonight**_

_**Don't hold back**_

_**I've been very bad**_

_**Make me cry**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Got to make me cry**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Babe**_

John made eye contact with her and slowly slipped into the room. He made his way over to her, never looking away, and watched as Logan lay still, panting hard and trying to catch her breath.

"I thought I told you not to do anything freaky without me," John said, sitting at the edge of the bed. He picked up the still-vibrating toy, twisted the knob to turn it off, and chuckled softly. "You're so naughty," he smirked, tossing the dildo aside.

Logan looked up at him so innocently yet seductively at the same time. "Are you gonna punish me for being naughty?" Logan said in a low, suggestive voice.

"Yeah," John said huskily. He moved onto the bed and straddled her at the waist. "You've been a bad girl."

He said nothing as he leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue roamed her mouth, grazing over her tongue and rubbing sensuously against it. Logan moaned softly, kissing back with equal force and satisfaction. Without breaking the kiss, John reached over to the nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer.

Logan felt his hands run along the sides of her body and down her arms, where he grabbed hold of her wrists. John raised them above her head, and soon, Logan heard a metallic clink and felt cold metal clicking around her wrists—_handcuffs._ They were easy for John to obtain because two of his brothers were cops. He had suggested using them before, but Logan had declined. However, she didn't mind it at all now because she was so horny and the aspect of being chained to the bedpost excited her greatly.

John pulled away from Logan's lips and grinned down at her. Reaching again into the nightstand, he pulled out a bandanna and proceeded to tie it over Logan's eyes.

Logan's breathing quickened once she was engulfed in darkness; she was scared, excited, and aroused all at once. Not being able to see where and how John was going to touch her had her heart beating fast. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

John leaned back on his haunches and just stared at Logan. He watched the way she breathed slowly, watching her bare breasts rise and fall with the motion. He noticed the way her mouth was slightly open in a soft pant. And when he leaned back even more, he could see her thighs, and what lay between them, glistening with her own juices. She was wet and ready for him, but he didn't want to take her just yet; he wanted this to last, and he was going to do things his way.

_**Oh... misbehaved**_

_**And my punishment should fit my crime**_

_**Tie me to something, take off all my clothes**_

_**Daddy I want you to take your time (I'm scared)**_

_**My heart is beating fast**_

_**Shiver as you grab my neck**_

_**Baby, blindfold me Daddy**_

_**Is better when I don't know what to expect**_

"John?" Logan called out in a small voice. She couldn't see anything, and although she knew John was still straddling her, he hadn't said anything at all. She wondered what he was doing or thinking.

John said nothing in reply. He simply slipped off his shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. Then, he moved further down Logan's body, separating her legs, and bending them at the knee. He lowered himself onto the bed, his face inches away from her thighs.

"John, what are you doing?" Logan timidly asked, feeling the warmth of John's body leaving her.

Again, John said nothing. Instead, he simply placed a soft kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. Logan gasped in surprise at the touch, her legs jerking slightly. "Shhh," John whispered reassuringly, rubbing circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs.

Logan shuddered slightly, feeling his warm breath stream across her most sensitive part. She waited in anticipation, wondering what her boyfriend was going to do next. Without warning, John ran his tongue very lightly over her, tasting her in his mouth. Logan gasped again, and tried to raise her hips upwards towards his lips, but John firmly held her down so she couldn't move.

"_Nuh-uh_," John playfully teased. "_I'm_ in charge," he said before settling himself between her legs once again. He continued to trace his tongue on her, barely touching her. It drove Logan crazy; she needed more. She attempted to buck her hips again, she didn't care that John was too strong for her. Maybe if he realized just how badly she needed him, he would give her what she wanted.

John ignored her and continued his feather light touches. "John, please," Logan pulled on her handcuffs and tried to buck her hips again. He _really_ was punishing her.

"Please what?" John feigned ignorance, although he knew exactly what Logan wanted. He just wanted to hear it come directly from her mouth.

Logan whimpered, trying to wiggle her hips out of his strong grasp. "Please just…just stop teasing me."

John chuckled softly. He didn't remove his arms from around her waist. Instead, he delved his mouth towards Logan's sensitive nub and started to kiss it, swirling his tongue around it.

"_Oh god!_" Logan jerked in response. The feel of his mouth attacking her clit sent massive sensations coursing through her body. She wanted to move, to grab onto the back of his head, to wrap her legs around him, but she couldn't. The cuffs rendered her arms useless, and the weight John held on her left her frozen in place.

John moaned as he sucked on her, lapping at her juices and gently grazing her with his teeth. He could feel her body shaking beneath him, and he knew she was close. Using one arm to hold down her abdomen, John reached upwards with his other hand to grasp at her breasts as he started to suck harder and lick faster.

"Johnny," she whined softly. His hands and his mouth were becoming too much for her. "I'm gonna cum," she warned in a desperate tone. Arching her back as far as it could go, Logan threw her head back against the pillow as John brought her to another orgasm. "Oh _fuck!_" Logan flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion, panting hard from her climax.

John sat up and leaned in to give Logan another kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it turned her on even more. Deepening the kiss, John freed Logan of the handcuffs, and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her. He let her take control, but only for a little while, her lips and tongue moving quickly against his own in a hot kiss.

Logan raised a hand to remove her blindfold, but John quickly stopped her by holding her wrist. "_No._ You can't take that off just yet."

_**Babe I need some discipline tonight**_

_**Baby Don't hold back**_

_**I've been very bad**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Daddy Make me cry**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Got to make me cry**_

_**Oooo...**_

Logan leaned against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and rested her head atop of it. The blindfold was still in place, and she waited for John to instigate the next move. John straddled her once again, his knees on either side of her waist. Grabbing Logan's hands, he directed them to the hem of his shorts.

Although she couldn't see, Logan knew exactly what to do. Sitting up, she felt for his belt buckle and loosened it from his waist. She then proceeded to unbutton his shorts, unzip the zipper, and pull his shorts as far down as it could go. She let her fingertips lightly graze over the bulge in his boxers, earning a satisfied moan from her boyfriend, before pulling the boxers down completely. Logan could feel her heart beating faster. She could smell John's masculinity and knew her prize was right in front of her face.

John placed his hands on either side of Logan's face and gently guided her just centimeters away from his cock. "Suck it," he commanded calmly. A smile formed on Logan's face before she leaned forward and took the head of his shaft into her mouth. He let out a satisfied sigh as Logan swirled her tongue around the head and into the slit. As much as he wanted to, he forced himself not to move his hips.

Logan wrapped a hand around the base of his length and steadily stroked it as she sucked on the tip. Slowly, she took more of him into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down, back and forth with the motion. She swirled circles around him with her tongue, moaning softly and sending vibrations up John's body.

"Mm, that's it, baby. Take it all in," John encouraged as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He finally removed the blindfold and buried his other hand deep into her hair. Logan gazed up at him as she sucked him off, watching as he threw his head back in pure bliss. She could feel John's body go completely rigid; he was gonna cum. Logan slowed her ministrations to a stop and breathed deeply before taking his cock far down her throat.

"_Shit!_" John's eyes widened, the motion alone was enough to bring him to his own release. He used both hands to firmly grip her head, keeping her in place as he slowly pumped his cock down her throat.

Logan could feel herself start to gag as the head of John's shaft hit the back of her throat repeatedly. Grabbing onto John's thighs, she focused on her breathing as she felt his white-hot release spilling down her throat.

"Good girl," John grunted as Logan swallowed his entire load. He pumped a few more times before sliding out of her mouth, a trail of mixed saliva and cum running down her chin.

Logan collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion as John laid next to her. Placing a hand on her cheek, John turned her to face him and he licked the trail clean off her chin before moving his lips upwards and kissing her deeply.

_**Did I upset you Daddy**_

_**Take out your frustrations on me**_

_**Did I make you mad**_

_**Take out your frustrations on me**_

_**you be the teacher I'll be the student**_

_**Tell me to do it, and I will do it**_

_**I'm under your command**_

_**you be the teacher I'll be the student**_

_**Tell me to do it, and I will do it**_

As they made out, John shifted so he was above her, and positioned himself in between Logan's legs. He was hard again, and without warning, he thrust into her with sheer force. Logan turned her head away from the kiss and cried out in pain and pleasure.

John groaned at the feel of Logan's muscles surrounding him. "God, you're so fucking _tight_," he growled as he sat up to rest on his knees and started a steady pace within her. He wasn't fast, but he made each thrust short and deliberate.

Logan whimpered and thrashed her head against the pillows as John easily found her spot. He grunted and groaned with each thrust that he made, the whimpers and cries coming from Logan only fed his drive.

John reached a hand forward to fondle Logan's breasts, adding more sensation to Logan's over-stimulated body. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. "_Johnny_," Logan cried out in ecstasy, squirming beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, and John pounded into her over and over again.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah," John grunted, quickening his pace. He reached a hand down to where they were joined and started to finger her clit in rhythm with his thrusts.

Logan bucked her hips against his fingers and his cock, and her body started to shake once again. Biting down on her lip, she dug her nails into John's shoulders as he fucked her into another toe-curling orgasm.

_**Babe I need some discipline tonight**_

_**Baby don't hold back**_

_**I've been very bad**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Daddy make me cry**_

_**Oooo...**_

_**Got to make me cry**_

Logan fell victim to John's endurance, and he had her cumming over and over again before he was ready for his own release. He growled as he pumped harder and faster, his impending orgasm closing in. Leaning forward, he sucked harshly on Logan's neck, leaving an angry red mark on it. "Mmm, I'm cumming, baby," he moaned as he thrust deeper and more precise.

Logan could feel him filling her with his seed just as she reached her final peak. She moaned, and with all the force she could muster, she pulled John down and crushed her lips against his.

John felt Logan's muscles tighten around his cock and he stilled himself as they both came. He could barely focus on Logan's lips, his release powerful enough to inhibit all his senses.

He sucked lightly on Logan's bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss and collapsing on the bed next to her. They lay together in complete satisfaction, both heaving and trying to catch their breaths.

_**Take out your frustrations on me**_

_**Take out your frustrations on me**_

_**Take out your frustrations on me**_

When all was calm, John rolled over to face Logan, who was gazing at him through sleepy eyes. He reached an arm out to her and pulled her against his body, gently kissing her. "I'm sorry I was rough," he whispered softly, patting her hair.

"Don't apologize. You were amazing." Logan smiled reassuringly at him as she rested her head on his chest. "Maybe I should be bad more often," she pondered suggestively.

John smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "Then maybe I should discipline you more often."

Logan grinned and snuggled into John's chest. "Mmm, I'd like that." Besides, being disciplined felt really good.

--

**A/N: I'm almost too afraid to ask... but... what did you think?**


End file.
